


Fue por amor

by Dita (Hessefan)



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Supernatural Elements, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-22
Updated: 2010-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Dita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dicen que se enamoró de quien no debió haberse enamorado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Historias de fantasmas

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach es de Kubo, no tengo las malsanas intenciones de Simmons por plagiarle nada. Utilizo su obra sin fines de lucro para entretener y entretenerme.

—Aquí es, es esta. —La muchacha de pelo rojizo señaló con un dedo la derruida infraestructura.

Sus compañeras de clase guardaron silencio, como si estuvieran rindiéndoles pleitesía a la vivienda con el gesto. Una de ellas, la de cabello negro y ojos de mirada profunda, frunció el ceño.

—A mí me parece una casa normal. Himeko, no puedo creer que otras de tus historias nos haya sacado de clases. ¡Es el primer día, y ya empezamos la secundaria baja, no podemos desaparecernos así! —Se llevó una mano a la frente, enojada más que nada consigo misma por seguirle siempre la corriente.

¿Quién le había obligado ir a ver la casa supuestamente encantada del pueblo?

—Doy por hecho que nadie vive ahí. —La tercera niña, de rizos castaños y rasgos occidentales, tragó saliva, a ella sí le había llegado, en lo más hondo, la historia.

—¿Escuchan? —Himeko ignoró el griterío de Akane y el evidente temor que había invadido a Alexia.

—¿Qué cosa? Yo no escucho nada —fue una queja a dúo; pero Himeko siguió perdida, con los ojos fijos en la que, en un pasado, de seguro había sido una acogedora casa.

—Su lamento. El lamento del chico.

—H-Himeko… —Alexia quiso posar una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga cuando ésta comenzó a llorar.

—Lo escucho.

—Ya —la chica de pelo azabache tomó aire—, es una vieja historia, es hora de superarlo.

—Pero —se quejó la que las había arrastrado— fue verdad.

—No creo en historias de fantasmas. —Pese a la afirmación, Akane fijó los ojos en la casa.

Las tres permanecieron en un mutismo inusual, hipnotizadas, oyendo sólo el leve ulular del viento otoñal. De repente Himeko recordó que no había ahondando en detalles, en primer lugar porque a Akane no le interesaba oír esas clase cuentos, y en segundo porque a Alexia le aterraban.

Hizo caso omiso, si querían escucharla, bien, y si no, al menos se lo contaría al chico, para que supiera que más allá de los años alguien seguía recordándolo.

—Es una historia de amor —explicó— trágica.

—Sí, como todas —ironizó Akane sintiéndose extrañamente nerviosa.

—Él era un chico como nosotras, un poco más grande —puntualizó—; no tenía amigos, o bueno, sí, según tengo entendido —plasmó una sonrisa ancha—, pero era un chico muy introvertido. ¡El número uno de su clase! Y por eso, y por su carácter que a veces juzgaban de arisco, generaba antipatía. Fue en el último año de estudios que los matones de su escuela más lo molestaban, hasta que un día se les fue la mano.

—Tsk —chistó Alexia casi en un murmullo— algunas cosas no cambian nunca con el tiempo, eh.

—Pero era distinto con él —miró a la chica—; tu hermano, si bien es molestado por lo mismo te tiene a ti y a tu madre. Éste chico no, estaba solo…

—Ey, antes habías dicho que tenía un padre. —Las incongruencias en esa clase de relatos fastidiaban a Akane.

—Sí, pero a veces las relaciones se enfrían, se endurecen, y es casi como no tener lo que se tiene, o al menos no se ve.

Ahí iba de nuevo con incoherencias y oraciones inentendibles. Sus amigas suspiraron y no pidieron explicaciones, sabían que era caso perdido: así era Himeko. Ella siguió con su relato—: Era buen peleador, pero un día le tendieron una trampa muy sucia y elaborada. Lo golpearon de tal manera que no pudo levantarse.

—¿Por qué no se defendió si era buen peleador?

—No sé bien cómo fue ese ataque. —Se encogió de hombros ante la interpelación de Alexia—. Decían que de hacerlo podría hacer mucho daño. —Himeko asintió efusiva.

—Sí, claro —satirizó la tercera joven—, una especie de Hércules.

—No podía hacerle daño a los humanos, él quería protegerlos. ¿No les parece noble?

—Idiota —contradijo Akane—, yo no dejaría que me peguen.

—Como sea, él siempre fue visto como un chico raro. —Miró con ensoñación la casa. Había pedido, tantas veces, que le narraran la historia, que ya sentía conocerlo.

—¿Y qué pasó? —El miedo de Alexia se vio suplantando por recóndita curiosidad.

—Uno de sus compañeros de clase lo encontró en la calle, casi inconsciente —asintió—; su padre tenía una clínica, así que lo llevó a su casa —elevó otra vez el dedo y señaló la infraestructura frente a sus narices—. Dicen que se enamoró de quien no debió haberse enamorado.

—Y aquí la parte retorcida —gruñó Akane.

—Es que, entiende: tenía todas en contra —reprochó Himeko—; era un hombre, al igual que él y muchos años mayor.

—¿Enloqueció?

—Dicen que de amor, Alexia —sonrió con picardía—. La gente, después de lo sucedido, no supo qué pensar al respecto. ¿Por qué murió? ¿Cómo murió? ¿Lo mató él? ¿Por qué todo se había desencadenado de esa forma?

Himeko frenó el relato, el nudo en la garganta no le permitía hablar con fluidez. Los ojos se anegaron de lágrimas y de nuevo podía oír el llanto, un lamento proveniente de la casa. Quizás era sólo el viento, tal vez sólo estaba sugestionada. Eso solían decirle sus amigas, pero lo cierto es que lo sentía, muy profundo, en su corazón.

...


	2. Historias de fantasmas

La lluvia no tornaba la ardua tarea de cargar el cuerpo en algo más placentero. Y si el joven pesaba setenta kilos, de seguro ahora pesaba el doble con las ropas mojadas. Refunfuñó observándole el rostro.

—¡¿Por qué no te defiendes idiota?! ¡¿O no me llamas a mí o a Chaddo?! —Caso perdido gritárselo, pero en su inconsciencia, de igual modo, el quincy lo escuchaba.

Luego, todo fue confuso, le costaba reconocer las voces y distinguir con claridad lo que sucedida a su alrededor. El entorno se volvió bruno, una oscuridad absoluta que lo engullía arrastrándolo al fondo de un abismo.

 

**(...)**

 

Despertó; la vista nublada no se enfocó enseguida, pero en cuanto lo consiguió vio como alguien le colocaba los lentes.

—Así verás mejor. —La sonrisa del hombre de la casa, que iluminaba su rostro barbudo, fue un bálsamo.

Entendió enseguida dónde estaba, pero de todos modos buscó con los ojos algo que le resultara familiar.

“Ichigo”.

El shinigami sustituto estaba en un costado del consultorio con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Quién fue, Ishida? —El aludido lanzó un suspiro—. Dime, ¿fue Hashimoto? —En el último año era él quien le había estado incomodándolo, pero no pasaban de insultos, bromas, acotaciones a las que Ishida hacía oídos sordos, nunca antes habían llegado tan lejos porque el quincy sabía ponerlo a raya.

—¿Y qué si fue él y su banda? —Se quejó el convaleciente— ¿Qué harás, pagarles con la misma moneda?

—Es de la única forma en la que esa clase de personas entienden.

—Y de esa forma tú también te convertirás en “esa clase” de persona.

—¡Defiéndete como corresponde al menos!

—Sabes bien que lo hago. ¿O pretendes que lo mate? Tengo que ser consecuente de mis actos.

Isshin lanzó una apagada risa a la refutación de Uryuu, cuánta sabiduría en esas palabras. Entendía la filosofía del chico.

—Será mejor que llame a un taxi —interrumpió Kurosaki padre antes de que se iniciara una disputa—; lo mejor será que vayas al hospital, quizás necesites placas más complejas.

El rostro de Uryuu se agravó, fue tan notable que la sonrisa de Isshin se borró de un plumazo e Ichigo parpadeó.

—No —se negó, rotundo.

—Pero…

—Usted no entiende —explicó con desesperación—, en cuanto llegue le avisarán a mi padre.

—¿Y qué con eso? —cuestionó el shinigami sustituto, era lógico ¿no?

—Que en cuanto se entere —objetó con cierta resignación—, mandará a hacerme un millón de estudios.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No tiene nada malo Ishida-kun! —comentó jocoso—. No estaría de más, aunque pareces estar en perfecto estado más allá de algunos moretones. —Pese a parecerle normal la inquietud había sabido leer en los ojos del joven cierto temor escondido; meditó un breve momento, el tiempo que le llevó a Uryuu sentarse en la camilla y mirar algo receloso a Kurosaki hijo—. Ichigo —solicitó Isshin con calma—¿podrías dejarme a solas con él?

El aludido frunció la frente, balbució en voz baja —tanto que los otros dos no oyeron su queja— y alcanzó el picaporte para darles la privacidad que doctor y paciente reclamaban. Cuando el hombre se vio a solas con el Quincy intentó ahondar en eso que tal vez por la presencia del chico de cabellos naranjas no se había atrevido a conversar.

—¿Por qué no quieres que tu padre se entere si igualmente tú no has tenido la culpa en nada?

Los ojos del joven se mostraron algo húmedos. Tal vez era cierto, tal vez el señor tenía toda la razón, ladeó la cabeza para perder la mirada en cualquier punto.

—Seguramente me dirá algo así como que soy débil, que me lo tenía merecido —sonrió, de una manera lastimosa, pero sintió la mano del doctor sacudiéndole el cabello cual si fuera un crio—, igual eso es lo de menos.

—Bueno, en tal caso… —caviló Isshin al respecto, sentándose a su lado— puedes contar conmigo.

—No me tenga lástima —se molestó, lo había notado.

—Sabes que no es lástima —contradijo—; si no quieres visitar el hospital por tu padre, ¿qué harás cuando necesites asistencia médica?

Eso era verdad, Ishida sonrió de manera franca y asintió.

—Por esta noche —continuó Kurosaki—; lo mejor será que te quedes bajo observación, te han dado una paliza tremenda —exageró— y según tengo entendido vives solo. —Otra vez esa expresión en el chico, o mejor es decir ese brillo en los ojos, puesto que su rostro no profesaba nada más que una fingida desidia, pero eran esos luceros los que trataban de comunicarse a través de él—. No sería prudente que pases la noche solo, por si te descompensas —acotó, tratando de disipar el pesado ambiente.

—Gracias.

—Puedes cenar con nosotros y mañana te das un descanso escolar.

—No, debo ir a clase.

Isshin lo silenció.

—Soy tu medico y harás lo que te diga —rió, risa que el Quincy acompañó apenas.

—Bueno. —¿Por qué de repente tenía el sí fácil, sobre todo con ese shinigami?

—Bien, entonces le diré a Karin que ponga un plato más, ¿vale?

—Si no le parece descortés —intentó negarse, pero se quedó a media oración, el semblante ya no más jocoso del hombre lo amedrentó.

—¿Qué? Dilo —pero luego de pedirlo él mismo respondió—: ya sé, eres de los que prefieren comer solos —otra vez se mostraba divertido—; igual que tu padre, al menos en eso.

—Pues, sí… pero está bien, puedo no comer.

—No, no, no —negó serio—, te traeré un plato… con comida —bromeó—; porque un plato solo no te servirá más que de porta macetero.

Ishida asintió conforme y algo arrepentido de declinar la oferta, el hombre había tratado de ser amable con él invitándolo a la casa y lo había rechazado generando una sensación de aparente antipatía. Y vaya que su corazón, lo que menos necesitaba esa noche, era rechazar a quien le estaba regalando sonrisas y ganándose su simpatía.

—Señor Kurosaki —llamó antes de que desapareciera por la puerta.

—¿Sí?

Uryuu tomó aire. Si sería al único doctor al que podría acudir en todo Karakura sin que su padre se enterase, no tenía escapatorias. Hubiera preferido conversarlo con otra persona, no porque su situación le causara vergüenza, ésta la había perdido desde comienzos del año corriente, sino tal vez por temor a que lo juzgara un conocido. Una soberana estupidez, cierto, pero sería mucho más cómodo visitar un profesional al cual después no tendría que verle la cara.

—Tengo otro problema. —Se rascó la cabeza.

—Dime —alentó.

—Es un problema sexual...

Isshin trató de guardarse la sorpresa y de no arquear las cejas, pero eso último no pudo evitarlo. Observó la puerta cerciorándose de que estuviera cerrada y se acercó de nuevo al chico.

—Bien, ¿qué clase de problema? ¿En dónde puntualmente? —Cooperó para hacerle la situación menos vergonzosa y dándole la pauta que sabía lo que preguntaba.

—Pues, ¿atrás? —No supo como decirlo. Isshin se mostró sobrio, detalle que exasperó al adolescente, no quería ese gesto en el mayor, pero éste manifestó su temor:

—Ishida-kun, esos chicos que te golpearon…

—¡No! ¡No por Dios! Nada de eso —negó con prisa—; está bien que no pretendo asesinar humanos, pero tampoco llegaría al punto de dejarme… violar.

—Menos mal. —Se llevó una mano al pecho y lanzó un suspiro, gesto que divirtió a Uryuu por haber sido pomposo. Se produjo un breve silencio que Isshin interrumpió para cuestionar al respecto—: Entonces —quiso sonar natural, no asombrado ni juicioso—, tú… tienes relaciones de ese tipo, ¿cierto?

—No, me lastimé cayendo por las escaleras. —Fue un chiste, pero lo dijo de una manera tan seria que se vio obligado a agregar—: Digamos que sí: soy sexualmente activo… o pasivo según se lo mire.

—Ok, y puntualmente... ¿te duele, te arde, te pica?

—Todo y más —respondió. Isshin se aguantó la risa.

—Bueno, quítate la ropa así te reviso; si quieres me voy y vuelvo cuando…

—No, no hace falta.

Era un momento incómodo, pero sin el evidente pudor que todo chico debería o solía tener en esas circunstancias, Uryuu comenzó a desvestirse; primero se quitó la embarrada camisa blanca, para ponerse de pie y seguir con los pantalones húmedos, las medias y los zapatos. Lo que de inmediato vio Isshin fueron cortes y magulladuras, que ya había visto cuando lo revisó inconsciente, pero recién se percataba en una profunda mordida, situada en el hombro derecho.

—Acuéstate boca arriba —primero había pensando en pedirle que lo hiciera boca abajo, pero tomando en cuenta lo embarazoso que debía haber sido para el chico hablar al respecto buscó una posición más habitual—, abre las piernas. —Eso hizo, clavando la mirada en el techo de la clínica. Se estremeció cuando sintió la fría textura del guante en esa zona tan personal. Isshin meditó un instante al respecto, buscó algo en un cajón cercano con la otra mano, revolviendo con energía—. Con una crema local, que puedes conseguir en la farmacia sin receta, se soluciona.

—Genial —de nuevo volvía a impresionarse por el toque del doctor; la piel se le erizó y el gesto fue tan evidente que Isshin lo consoló.

—Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño —traspasó el dedo untando la crema alrededor del reducido orificio—. Dile a tu… novio —continúo con tacto— que tenga más cuidado, ¿vale? Que use vaselina; en seco puede ocasionarte incluso un desgarro.

—No tengo novio. —Se tapó el rostro con un brazo, Isshin sintió que para ocultarse; los quincy sabían ser muy orgullosos.

—Si tienes sexo casual, Ishida-kun, debes cuidarte, ¿usas condón?

—No se preocupe. ¿Terminó de revisarme?

El doctor asintió haciéndose a un lado y desechó el guante de latex mientras el Quincy se vestía, luego tuvo un gesto que fue de lo más extraño para el chico, elevó una mano y le acarició la mejilla. Una caricia que no escondía ningún secreto, sólo buscaba ofrecer alivio. No podía evitar verlo como un chico sumido en la más insondable tristeza. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le ocurría? Ishida era la clase de muchacho que podía tenerlo todo, sólo si quería. Para Uryuu eso lo fue la gota que colmó el vaso, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar, tomó con una mano la morena y grande que ostentaba Isshin para más tarde sonreír lleno de paz.

—¿Qué sucede Ishida-kun? —preguntó con una voz suave al sentir la humedad de las lágrimas en los dedos.

—Nada.

—Dime —lo instó, pero al ver que no lograría sacarle palabra alguna de esa forma buscó otro medio para hacerlo hablar—. ¿Es por eso que no querías ir al hospital? ¿Para que no te hicieran estudios? ¿Para que tu papá no se entere de…?

—Ya lo sabe, de igual modo —interrumpió, guardándose la sorpresa de que el hombre se hubiera dado cuenta al vuelo—, pero tampoco pretendo que me haga sentir una basura. ¿Sabe? No soy un criminal por ser homosexual.

—Lo sé.

—Sí, usted y media sociedad. Lamentablemente mi padre está en la otra mitad.

—Ya, dale tiempo, seguro que le sorprendió la noticia, un padre nunca lo espera, pero…

—No quiere ni verme, y no me importa que no me pase dinero, a final de cuentas siempre supe arreglármelas bastante bien solo, pero en éste país sigo siendo menor de edad. ¿Sabe que espantoso se siente que citen a tu padre y que éste ni siquiera se moleste en contestar las llamadas? Y si lo hace es para decirme lo mucho que se avergüenza de mí. —Isshin hizo lo único que creyó poder hacer en ese momento, lo tomó entre sus brazos en son de consuelo. Uryuu al principio quiso rechazarlo, pero no pudo, se sentía tan bien, tan cálido. Logró tranquilizarse escuchando los latidos del corazón del doctor; tomó una pequeña distancia para mirarlo, agradecido—. No entiendo como un hombre como usted está solo. —Eso se le escapó.

Kurosaki plantó un gesto de estupor bastante gracioso, pero no estaba para reír. Se rascó la barba y con nostalgia se explicó.

—Sé que sonará idiota. _Bah_ , todo el mundo diría que debo salir adelante, pero lo cierto es que no quiero engañar a mi esposa con ninguna otra mujer. Por muy trillado que suene y por muy dañino que sea para mí, es así.

—¿Y con un hombre?

El gesto evidente y la sonrisa ladina en el joven le indicaba al mayor que la conversación estaba metiéndose en terrenos escabrosos. No era idiota, conocía esa clase de mirada.

—Es lo mismo, creo. Bien muchachito —intentó alejarse de él para ir hasta la cocina y ver si todo estaba listo.

—Entonces eso responde mi pregunta —murmuró con notable alegría, se mordió con sutileza los labios y agregó—, no le molesta la idea de acostarse con un chico.

—Con un hombre —corrigió elevando el dedo índice, ahora sí, se sentía avasallado, cohibido y acosado por un mocoso.

—Es lo mismo, creo —emuló bromeando.

—Enseguida regreso. —Se fue, antes de cometer el error de seguirle el juego.

Al salir, apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada, su corazón latía a mil, como hacía mucho tiempo no latía. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Uryuu era un crío, el hijo de ese Quincy con el cual era mejor no meterse porque siempre se salía perdiendo. Negó incrédulo de que su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado a la seducción de un adolescente. Era claro que tantos años de celibato resultaban ser peligrosos: al menor estímulo su anatomía había reaccionado recordándole la existencia de una parte olvidada de su cuerpo.

Se sintió bien, halagado; lo reconoció en lo más recóndito de su ente, que no sólo alguien posara sus ojos con esas intenciones en su insulta persona, sino que encima fuera un chico joven al que seguro no le faltaban pretendientes; porque ser más hermoso como Uryuu no había pisando la tierra… claro, exceptuando el padre.

Volvió, porque en verdad tenía que hacerlo: salir corriendo cual inmaduro no correspondía. Miró al chico sonriéndole con la mirada.

—Ven conmigo, te llevaré a uno de los cuartos, así te quitas la ropa húmeda y ya te acuestas, más tarde te llevaré la cena.

Uryuu asintió, bajó de la camilla descalzo, sintiendo de inmediato el frío en los pies como punzadas. Tomó los zapatos y lo siguió. La habitación era sencilla, la clásica que puede haber en una pequeña clínica. Dejó el calzado junto a la cama y empezó a desvestirse ante la curiosa mirada del adulto, Isshin recién reaccionó cuando el chico se burló, sin intención de lograr esa actitud sino una opuesta.

—Parece que le resulta un espectáculo muy interesante ver cómo me desvisto.

Sin decir nada el doctor dio la vuelta y se marchó, Uryuu suspiró… aún le faltaba mucho camino para llegar a ser un experto seductor ¡Se suponía que Isshin tenía que quedarse, no irse! Terminó de quitarse la ropa con desgana y se colocó el ambo que le había prestado Kurosaki, para luego acostarse bajo las reconfortantes sabanas.

Pasó unos cuantos minutos así, tal vez alrededor de media hora, pensando seriamente en lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Era un juego? Pues si lo era, era uno muy cruel, no podía jugar con el señor Isshin, era buena persona, ¡le había hecho sentirse “persona” a él! —tanto que lo había necesitado en ese último tiempo—, y sobre todo había sido muy afectuoso.

¿Por qué estaba solo? ¿Tanto peso tenía el recuerdo de su difunta esposa? No debía ser nada sano tantos años de luto, Isshin era una persona agradable, si acababa su vida en soledad se convertiría en un ogro, aún peor ¿qué le esperaba a la gente como él, como Uryuu? ¿Tan amarga y arisca con los que mostraban un poco de cariño o interés? Bueno, esa noche había flaqueado ante el hombre de la casa, quizás porque por esa noche necesitaba quitarse la máscara ante alguien, no importaba quien, y resultó ser él, Isshin Kurosaki, un shinigami, el padre de su enamorado, el amigo-enemigo de su progenitor.

“Ay, Uryuu… en los líos en los que te metes tú solito”. Rió en la calma de la noche. El cuarto en penumbras, pero enseguida la luz artificial penetró sus ojos, buscó los lentes y se los colocó.

—Ten. —Le cedió una bandeja cuestionándose a sí mismo por qué no había mandado a alguno de sus hijos a llevárselo, tanto que Ichigo se había ofrecido.

Excusas vagas: “Necesito saber cómo está, es mi paciente, no debes interrumpir tu comida”. ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable ante ese crío? No podía ser atracción, aunque cabía admitir que el chico había crecido en ese tiempo cobrando un aspecto más similar al padre: la misma penetrante mirada, la misma innata sensualidad de los Ishida.

**(...)**

La mano del joven tomó la suya, una leve caricia que le petrificó. Había olvidado lo que se sentía esa clase de contacto, un contacto físico que tenía ciertos tintes peligrosos, ya que caricias recibía de sus hijos. ¿Hacía falta explicarse a sí mismo en qué diferían? Claro que no. Se había sentado, pero enseguida se puso de pie, Uryuu contrajo la mano, otra vez había logrado una actitud opuesta a la querida.

Como a un gato al que se le echa, pero vuelve buscando más mimos, Isshin se situó a su lado tratando de buscar las palabras correctas para no herirlo.

—Uryuu —silenció—; ¿puedo decirte “Uryuu”? —ante el asentimiento prosiguió—. Supongo que estás pasando por un mal momento —el asentimiento, ahora más efusivo por poco le arranca una carcajada—; sé que la relación con tu padre no es buena, ambos son muy iguales y creo que por eso no logran entenderse, se ciegan. —Antes de que le recriminara al respecto acotó con premura, no le interesaba conversar sobre la relación que tenía con el padre en ese instante—. Pero… no te confundas, yo no puedo darte nada de lo que pretendes, ¿sí?

—Sea más claro, no lo entiendo —claro que sí le entendía, pero la verdad dolorosa era mejor afrontarla con la negación.

—Sabes bien de lo que hablo, no eres idiota —le sonrió para suavizar sus palabras—; me doy cuenta de lo que estás haciendo.

Uryuu se ajustó los lentes y sonrió con sarcasmo:

—Ha de pensar —lo trató con formalidad, porque dada la circunstancia era lo justo— que como todo adolescente me enamoraré de usted—lo miró—; no lo niego: podría, de querer, pero podría no hacerlo, ¿entiende?

—¿La verdad? Poco.

—Que si no quiere eso —ahora sentía timidez, justo en ese preciso instante— no hace falta, puedo vivir sin amor, he aprendido a hacerlo desde que mi madre murió.

—Uryuu…

—Ya, no quiera consolarme, ni aconsejarme ver a un especialista. Son cosas por las que ya he pasado. —Isshin pudo ver en sus ojos un mar inmenso de infinita sabiduría, de esa que duele, por comprender que el joven en cuestión no era más que un viejo encerrado en un cuerpo. Pero no un viejo por haber vivido muchos años, sino por las heridas que dejan las malas experiencias. Esas que enseñan a golpes que la vida no es una pradera de rosas. O sí, pero que las rosas siempre tienen espinas—. Sé que le complicaría la vida y créame no es lo que busco —continúo explicándose—, por eso: no hace falta que me dé nada a cambio.

—¿Entonces?

Rió por ver lo inocente que era el adulto en la materia, tantos años de luto, sin lugar a dudas, lo había puesto verde. Se acercó al hombre para susurrarle al oído.

—Sólo sexo.

—Ishida-kun... —Volvió a las formalidades, aterrado, como si al hacerlo lograse colocar una barrera entre él y el chico aunque su corazón y su cuerpo no quisieran.

—Una noche, es todo lo que le pido. Usted lo necesita, y yo también.

—Mejor come y descansa. —Se puso de pie nervioso y caminó hasta la puerta.

El Quincy no insistió, Isshin se marchó conmocionado; le había permitido llegar muy lejos, y casi había cedido, seducido por la idea de descargar todas esas tensiones acumuladas, ese cariño que tenía guardado y la necesidad de calor.

Ishida se sintió idiota, y desesperado… se había ofrecido en bandeja de plata, y había sido rechazado, sin embargo, tal como había profesado el adulto, no era idiota. Pudo leer en toda la fisionomía del hombre que lo deseaba como nunca antes lo habían anhelado.

Se sentía bien… demasiado bien.

Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa, para despertar en plena madrugada y percatarse de una presencia velando su sueño…

No le costaba reconocer ese reiatsu: Ichigo.

 

**(***)**

 

La luz colándose a través de la ventana lo despertó de buen humor. Aunque siempre los rayos del Astro Rey le importunaran con su presencia, en esa ocasión sonrió para sí mismo. Buscó sus ropas sintiéndose sucio por tener que volver a usarlas y vio sobre la pequeña mesilla prendas limpias. Agradeció a Isshin, aunque hubiese sido el hijo quien tuviese ese gesto.

Reparó en la hora cuando en el pasillo el reloj de pared profesaba las diez treinta. ¿Tanto había dormido? Escuchó ruidos provenientes de la cocina, no había pensando en ingresar por respeto a la familia, pero cayó en la cuenta de que a esas horas el único presente podría ser el padre.

Isshin casi se lleva un susto de muerte al ver al joven de pálida belleza en medio de la sala.

—Oh, Ishida-kun.

—¿Qué pasó con el “Uryuu”?

—Buenos días, Uryuu —sonrió—, justo pensaba en ir a ver si ya estabas despierto.

—¿Los chicos?

—En la escuela.

El Quincy se sintió aliviado con el dato, caminó hasta la cocina para estar más cerca del hombre.

—Siéntate —le ofreció una banqueta sin poder evitar reparar en la sonrisa juguetona del menor, intentó distraerse pronunciando una observación—: Te queda un poco grande la ropa de Ichigo.

—Si —rió apenas viendo como las mangas de la camiseta negra sobraban—, por cierto, gracias —agitó los pantalones, igualmente negros, pensando en que Kurosaki hijo lo odiaba (bien que sabía que su color favorito era el blanco ¿por qué dejarle prendas de esa tonalidad?).

—Dale las gracias a Ichigo, él pasó a dejarte la ropa antes de ir a clases. Estaba muy preocupado por ti, quiere que hable con la escuela para que les ponga un freno a los matones.

—No hace falta, sé cuidarme solito.

—Y a las pruebas nos remitimos. —El semblante del joven, profundamente mosqueado, le arrancó una carcajada—. ¿Qué quieres tomar para desayunar: té, café, café con leche?

—Té está bien. —La mirada del chico sobre su persona y el silencio instalado no podía ponerlo más nervioso, terminó de preparar la infusión y se la acercó junto a un plato con frutas, galletas, tostadas... (ni la mitad podría comer aunque quisiera). Las manos de Ishida, otra vez, tomaron las suyas cuando dejó la taza sobre la mesada—. Gracias por todo —susurró dando la vuelta completa en la banqueta.

Se levantó de su sitio, pero los quince centímetros que lo diferenciaban le obligó a colocarse de puntas de pie para alcanzar los labios del mayor. Un contacto apenas superficial, un leve roce que llenó cada recoveco vacío de sus corazones, logrando que los latidos se disparasen de manera alarmante.

Al ver que ningún gesto de rechazo llegaba, al ver que Kurosaki se mostraba incapaz de reaccionar, negarse o dar un paso, Ishida aprovechó. Volvió a ponerse de puntas de pie para robarle otro beso, más profundo, más íntimo e invasivo. Isshin sintió que la mente se le nublaba y aunque su vedado raciocinio le dictaba detener al chico su cuerpo no, al contrario, cedía, a cada paso, con más confianza. ¡Maldita sean los Ishida! ¡¿Qué carajo tenían en sus adns que lograban ese efecto inmediato en él?! Como si necesitara rendirle tributo a un dios mortal, al que no se le puede negar su existencia.

El joven besaba bien, pero no era eso lo importante, ni siquiera que le estuviera besando, sino que lograse despertar en él todas emociones que creía olvidadas, enterradas, negadas por siempre. Cuando tuvo suficiente de él, lo distanció apoyando la palma de la mano en el pecho.

—No, Uryuu —se lamentó, por ver el dolor en los ojos del chico, a la vez fiel reflejo de los suyos. Le punzó hacer una nueva herida en ese maltrecho corazón, y ante eso un pensamiento se le escapó—: Niño, tú no te mereces esto —quiso llorar, pero una parte de él no se lo permitió, tal vez por esa estúpida necesidad de mostrarse alegre y fuerte frente a las adversidades de la vida—. Daría todo para que las cosas no fuesen así. —De nuevo su mano se movió sola y acarició la mejilla derecha de Uryuu.

Éste se quebró, había jurado mostrarse entero, superado, capaz de cumplir con las palabras profesadas la noche anterior: No buscaba amor.

Qué mentiroso que era… un mal mentiroso, por cierto.

—¿Por… qué?

—Lo sabes bien Uryuu, no puedo darte nada de lo que necesitas ahora en tu vida. Y no me digas “sólo sexo”, porque eso ya lo tienes, y con quien tú quieras.

—Los chicos no están, podríamos aprovechar. —Se sentía tan bajo por mostrarse así de exasperado. Nunca lo había necesitado, eran los demás los que se acercaban a él, tal vez por que atraía su reservada forma de ser.

—No, Uryuu, no me compliques más las cosas. Termina de desayunar y vete —lo mejor era ser duro con el crío y alejarlo de una buena vez—. Yo iré a la clínica, hoy debo trabajar. —Aunque sin pacientes no necesitaba permanecer allí, era lo más prudente: tomar distancia.

Cuando el Quincy se fue no se despidió. Se vistió con su propia ropa —lavada y seca— dejando las que le había prestado Kurosaki hijo sobre la banqueta, y todo perfectamente acomodado en la cocina. A final, había acabado con todo lo que Isshin le dejó en el plato. ¿Hacía cuánto que no comía bien en verdad?

 

**(***)**

 

Como supuso, Ichigo se le pegó como sanguijuela durante esa semana, no lo dejaba solo ni para ir al baño, buscando con la mirada a los matones de la escuela, desafiándolos, plantando un gesto de pocos amigos y alejando así a los que lo eran. Terminó por explotar: No necesitaba niñero, aunque agradecía -y se lo hizo saber con cortedad y prudencia- el noble gesto de escoltarlo y seguirlo a sol y sombra, pero ya… la situación era desesperante.

Sobre todo porque al ver al shinigami sustituto la figura del padre cobraba forma en su mente de una manera perturbadora y dolorosa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? Su corazón no entendía razones: Más sano, más lógico y más maduro hubiera sido enamorarse del hijo y no del padre… pero ya ¿desde cuándo el corazón oye a la razón? Es tan intrincado y misterioso, siempre hace lo que se le antoja. No pide permiso ni consulta sobre quién enamorarse. Y ahí estaba como un adolescente cualquiera suspirando por un amor imposible. Se odiaba por ello, tan maduro que se creía al respecto.

¿Amor imposible? ¿Por qué tenía que serlo? ¿Porque el señor Kurosaki era mucho más grande que él, porque tenía hijos? ¿Porque casualmente su hijo mayor tenía la misma edad que él? Maldita sociedad y malditos códigos morales. Claro, a él no le importaba todo eso, pero comprendía lo complicado de la situación. Mas su cuerpo y todo su espíritu no lo tolerarían por mucho tiempo.

Tal vez sólo necesitaba un poco de esa atención que Isshin le había brindado, quizás como su terapista le había dicho en sesiones viejas —antes de dejar por falta de pago— tan sólo buscaba una figura paterna para suplantar la verdadera. Siempre le habían gustado los hombres mayores, pero sabía que de esa clase de personas no debía enamorarse. ¡Y no lo hacía! Pero con Kurosaki-san, maldición, todo fue distinto desde el comienzo, y es que si no lo hubiera rechazado lo más probable es que no se hubiese sentido así. De seguro, una vez quitadas las ganas y la curiosidad, hubiese seguido con su vida.

Pero ahora… ahora no podía dejar de pensar, sentir, lamentarse, añorar. Y quería parar. Como una calesita que da vueltas; y él sabía que dar vueltas nunca arrojaba resultados positivos. Era una verdadera mierda estar enamorado. Aunque no sabía si se trataba de eso, en soledad reconocía estar confundido al respecto, pero de algo estaba seguro: Que tarde o temprano acabaría yendo a verle. Y qué curioso -o no tanto, pero a él le gustaba mentirse así- que fuera esa misma tarde.

Se salteó una clase, para asegurarse de estar a solas de nuevo con el doctor, se presentó como un paciente más, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada derrotada de Isshin y su gesto de hartazgo. Aunque no era hartazgo sino temor: Isshin no sabía hasta qué punto llegaba su fortaleza interna… que él también necesitaba un poco de todo eso que el chico reclamaba.

Por ser mayor, por haber vivido más no significaba, en absoluto, que podía con ello.

—¿Qué te pasa? Dime —Kurosaki trató de mostrarse cordial con él, aunque la consulta le supo a pretexto podía en verdad requerir sus servicios.

—Es que… —Ishida tomó una breve pausa, se ajustó los lentes y continuó más firme— otra vez me duele. —Isshin suspiró. Vaya excusa—. Usted es el único que puede atenderme en esta circunstancia, antes prefiero morir que pisar el hospital de mi padre con esta dolencia.

—Bien que hay otros profesionales en el mundo. —No pretendía negarse, no obstante creía comprender las intenciones del crío.

—Ok, entiendo —mostró un semblante abatido, tanto, que Isshin lo tomó de un brazo deteniendo la partida.

—Quítate la ropa. —Decir eso puso su cuerpo en marcha, y ya no podía apagarlo.

Eso hizo el muchacho, tratando de ocultar lo divertido que le resultaba ver a Isshin esquivando la mirada, sin poder lograrlo, para reparar en su anatomía, una y otra vez. Se quitó todas las prendas, poco a poco, con tanta parsimonia que Isshin pudo haberse tomado un largo descanso. Lo miró, estudiándolo detenidamente: Era un joven con una belleza celestial, un cuerpo casi perfecto y un rostro agraciado por esos ojos de un azul tan vivo que hacían contraste con lo azabache de su cabello.

—Deje de mirarme así, me cohíbe. —Fue sincero, jugó con un pie rascándose la pantorrilla.

—Acuéstate boca arriba. —La seriedad poco usual alertó al más joven que iba por buen camino.

Le dio la espalda ofreciéndole la vista esplendorosa de un trasero experto que prometía el cielo y a la vez el infierno. Uryuu ocupó su lugar y entreabrió las piernas, sin poder evitar sonreír con picardía. ¡Demonios! La situación le excitaba, bien que Isshin podía haberle echado, pero no lo hizo lo que le daba la pauta, de nuevo, que todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

Isshin se mintió, diciéndose que tenía la situación bajo control: no cedería. Con el guante ya puesto intentó examinarlo, pero no encontraba nada anormal. Maldito embustero.

—No tienes nada, Uryuu.

—Pero me duele, mucho. —Se incorporó apenas para tomar la mano del adulto y guiarlo a su orificio.

La mano del doctor obedeció al pedido, pero enseguida la retiró buscando el mismo pomo de crema de la vez anterior, y untándose un poco en el dedo negó reprochándole.

—Esto lo puedes hacer tú solo, no veo necesidad de que vengas... —¿Y por qué, entonces, estaba accediendo?

—Bien doctor, no me rete. —Frunció la frente, simulando tristeza.

—Y deja de divertirte tanto con tus amantes si te duele —prosiguió en el mismo tono áspero.

—¿Le pone celoso? —Sonrió, para luego sentir el dedo acariciando la zona con dudosa lentitud. No pudo evitar reprimir un gemido, necesitaba de ese trato tan íntimo.

La mirada de Isshin seguía siendo dura, pero en cambio ahora parecía también perdida. Ishida elevó una mano para acariciarse; empezó un tenue recorrido a través del pecho, descendiendo con lentitud hasta su endurecida entrepierna y bajando más allá, para tomar la falange del doctor e instarlo a introducirla.

Pasó tiempo hasta que Kurosaki reparó en lo que estaba sucediendo: Lo penetraba delicadamente con el dedo a la vez que el chico se masturbaba con disimulada atención en el falo erecto. Todo, le resultó tan encantador, tan hechizante y adictivo que permaneció en esa labor. Al menos hasta que Uryuu se incorporó lo necesario para alcanzar el pene del doctor atrapado entre las telas del pantalón.

—Uryuu, no…

—Ya basta, Isshin. —Pareció un reto, sin embargo era un ruego.

Liberándose de la mano del mayor, se sentó por completo en la camilla y trató de acercarlo hasta su cuerpo desnudo. Lo abrazó como naúfrago al bote por la cintura, hundiendo el rostro en la chaqueta blanca, desacomodándose los lentes. Su espíritu brincó cuando por fin fue correspondido: los poderosos brazos del hombre rodearon su espalda, estrechándolo más.

Aspiraron el perfume del otro, deleitándose con ese efímero momento, porque lo sería, no habría una “segunda vez”. Lo mejor era, entonces, disfrutar lo mejor posible del contacto, guardar el secreto, comprendiendo que sería algo que llevarían hasta la tumba.

Isshin tomó entre las manos el rostro de Uryuu y le depositó un beso en la frente, le quitó los lentes que dejó sobre la mesilla, y volvió a tomarlo, para besarlo ahora en los labios, hundiendo la lengua, pidiendo permiso para profanarlo, mancharlo así. Sentía que lo hacía, aun sabiendo que cosechaba una larga lista de amantes -su cuerpo se lo decía-.

Eso lo atormentó, Uryuu debía ser el chico que su edad profesaba.

Acarició con las yemas el lampiño pecho del joven, tratando de hacerle entender con ese lenguaje corporal que no le haría daño, que lo respetaba, que lo cuidaría y amaría al menos los minutos que estuviesen juntos.

Ishida sintió ganas de llorar, nunca nadie lo había tocado de esa forma, nunca nadie le había acariciado el alma e igualmente era algo difícil de explicar. No había palabras que lograsen definirlo con exactitud.

El encuentro fue breve, casi violento, fogoso, tan intenso que el cuerpo de Uryuu quedó vibrando por horas al recordar la forma en que el hombre lo había tomado.

Abrió las piernas del chico posicionándose entre ellas y la duda de nuevo lo embargó, pero el Quincy no le dio pie, dejó al desnudo el pene del adulto luego de bajarle la cremallera. Fue incapaz de esconder su sorpresa, era mucho más aterrador de lo que supuso cuando tuvo la oportunidad de palparlo.

Isshin le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, alcanzó un tarro de vaselina y lo preparó con infinita calma y delicadeza, cual figura de cristal que ante el menor brusco movimiento puede quebrarse. Qué dispar: lo penetró con paciencia, eso sí, con sumo cuidado, pero cuando su miembro llegó a un límite lógico, la actitud varió de manera brusca.

Abrazó la cintura del menor juntando sus pechos y besándole el cuello comenzó a moverse sin querer evitar que un “gracias” sincero surgiera de sus labios. Uryuu sonrió, cerró los ojos y aferró sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo del doctor para darle confianza, esa que necesitaba para soltarse y quitarse la idea idiota de lastimarlo.

Estaba acostumbrado… otra vez su cuerpo era el que lo estaba dejando por sentado.

Fue una locura, antes, durante y después. Pero el durante ¡Dios! Fue perder la cabeza, olvidarse del mundo, de sus males, fue sentir que había algo más que no se podía tocar, alcanzar, pero que estaba. Y cuánto lastimaba saber que no habría una segunda vez, y cuánto llenaba el alma comprender que ese momento eran de ellos, que ya nada ni nadie se los arrebataría, porque había pasado. Muy a pesar de los involucrados.

Cuando la magia acabó, Isshin recargó la frente el pecho del joven, como si fuera él quien ahora necesitase consuelo.

¿Qué había hecho?

La humedad en el pecho le llevó a darse cuenta del hermoso error que había cometido seduciendo a ese hombre. Sonrió, acariciando la negra y corta cabellera, consolando al adulto.

No estaba mal.

Ambos habían estado de acuerdo. Uryuu intentó hacérselo ver.

—Ya, no debes lamentarte —le susurró en el oído—; de mi no saldrá, tienes mi palabra. Por eso, disfrútalo, sin culpa.

—No es eso.

Se incorporó, tomando distancia para acomodarse el pantalón y abotonarse la chaqueta. Vio el gesto de interrogación en el rostro del chico, pero no le apetecía explicarse, a final de cuenta Uryuu jamás podría verlo desde su lugar. No dudaba en su capacidad empática, pero lo cierto es que Ishida, más allá de suponer, nunca lograría comprender del todo su sentir.

Uryuu le hizo un ademán con una mano invitándolo a acercarse, Isshin obedeció sumiso, ya derrotado por completo ante la figurada nacarada de su dios mortal, su nuevo dios mortal.

—Dime la verdad —solicitó el Quincy acariciando el cuello de Isshin, éste tomó la mano y la besó—, te recuerdo mucho a mi padre.

El estupor del adulto no pudo ser más evidente. Kurosaki dejó, poco a poco, la mano del chico, que cayó lánguida sobre el regazo desnudo del mismo. Le había preguntado aquello con fingida entereza, pero podía leer en esos ojos oceánicos el dolor que la mera suposición le causaba.

No pudo serle sincero.

—No.

—Gracias por mentirme. —Uryuu le sonrió asintiendo, bajó de la camilla para tomar su ropa y vestirse en silencio.

En un costado del consultorio Isshin tenía la mirada perdida, recargado contra la puerta desvió la vista hasta el joven que le daba la espalda. ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta Uryuu de eso? No lo supo, ni tampoco quiso ahondar en el respecto. Todo ya era de por sí retorcido como para condimentarlo con el pasado.

Se acercó hasta a él con ganas de robarle un último beso, pero no pudo, comprendía que si lo hacía no sería el último, más tarde querría más. Terminaría necesitando de él, como un adicto la droga. No era sano, no sería un amor sano para ninguno de los dos. E Ishida también lo sabía, pero a diferencia de Kurosaki no tenía nada que perder ya.

Uryuu le sonrió con cariño, se colocó en puntas de pie para dejarle un corto y casto besos en los labios y partió, dejando a un Isshin más confundido como nunca en la vida había estado.

 

**(***)**

 

Debido al semblante ensombrecido de su padre, no le hubiera dicho nada ese día, de no ser por las evidentes marcas que hablaban por él. Isshin sólo preguntó qué le había pasado, para que Ichigo le mostrase las amonestaciones, furioso y arrojando con ímpetu el bolso sobre el sillón.

—¿Sabes qué dicen?

El señor Kurosaki le estaba prestando atención, pero a la vez cocinando ante la ausencia de Yuzu.

—Debes calmarte Ichigo —solicitó probando el caldo—, si vas a pelear que sea lejos de la escuela o evita dar los golpes en la cara —aconsejó ladino.

—Pero ¿sabes que dicen los hijos de puta? —Volvió a preguntar con notable cólera— Que Ishida… —negó, incrédulo por la simple idea, decirlo en voz alta sonaba más descabellado aún— que Ishida vende su cuerpo —casi susurró, cual pecado siniestro—. ¡Ishida! ¡Ja! ¡Él sería incapaz de eso! ¡¿o no?!

—Bueno, pues… no, claro. —La impresión que le dio enterarse de ese rumor no le permitió ser más elocuente.

—Encima la mierda esa de Hashimoto se encargó de esparcir el rumor por toooda la condenada escuela. Claro, somos muchos los que lo conocemos a Ishida y sabemos que es una locura, pero… ¡Le rompí la cara, y la próxima vez que haga una insinuación semejante lo voy a dejar internado de por vida en coma cuatro!

—Tranquilo, Ichigo. —Le sonrió, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era que su hijo se convirtiera en un asesino.

Esa conversación le llevó a tomar una decisión, una que le pesaba mucho pues ¿con qué cara iría a hablarle a Ryuuken? Sin embargo le era menester hacer eso por Uryuu, era lo mínimo después de haberle dado tanto a un simple “viejo”; por haber sido, por unos minutos, un rayito de sol en sus sempiternos días de lluvia.

Lo más probable sería que el Quincy menor al enterarse montase en cólera, pero no le importaba. Tenía que saber qué pasaba por la mente de Ishida-san, escuchar su versión de la historia y no quedarse sólo con la del chiquillo. No fue fácil, no fue la mejor decisión, y se quedó con esa extraña sensación en el pecho.

¿Había valido la pena? Pues sí, al menos esa noche Ryuuken llamó a su hijo y tuvo una larga conversación, pero con resultados nefastos. E Isshin no sospechaba siquiera que el secreto de ambos ya no lo era más. Recién al otro día, en un sábado otoñal, Uryuu llamó a la clínica, pese al pedido expreso del adulto por no llamarlo ni buscarlo nunca más.

Su desesperación e insistencia era tal del otro lado del tubo que Kurosaki le permitió aparecerse por allí después del mediodía. Por recaudo tuvo que “echar” a sus hijos, le pidió a Ichigo que acompañara a sus hermanas a comprar los materiales para el taller de la escuela, no supo cómo, pero logró convencerlo.

Y no es que pretendiera quedarse a solas con Uryuu, tan sólo quería evitar levantar la más mínima sospecha; si Ichigo lo veía a Ishida allí empezaría a hacer preguntas, no era idiota… y como no era idiota también sospechó que su padre ocultaba algo, pero ahí quedó.

Cuando el timbré sonó, y apenas abrió la puerta, un huracán de cabellos negros ingresó, pero enseguida se serenó: Tenía que decirle la verdad, pero no podía. Le había fallado al final, y era algo que jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo. Isshin no merecía eso.

 

**(***)**

 

Le dio una fuerte calada al cigarrillo, como si al hacerlo todas sus perturbaciones desaparecieran por arte de magia. Esperaba que la conversación con su hijo fuese la paz que necesitaba, reanudar la extraña relación. No iba a pedirle perdón, no tenía por qué, aunque Uryuu insistiera en ello, y quizás, cuando algún día tuviese sus propios hijos (porque creía fielmente que eso de ser homosexual era algo pasajero, algo de la edad) lograría entenderlo.

“Maldito mentiroso”.

La paliza que pensaba darle en cuanto lo viera, porque por teléfono no pudo siquiera gritarle, aunque tampoco era algo propio de él.

Mentirle de esa forma ¿para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Buscaba llamar la atención?

“Pendejo de mierda”.

El insulto salió de lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

Conocía a Isshin. Aunque le caía como una patada al hígado creía conocerlo a la perfección, no era esa clase de pervertido. No entendía por qué Uryuu lo había involucrado a él. Claro, todo comenzó cuando el nombre “Kurosaki” salió en la conversación.

“—¿ _Kurosaki fue a hablar contigo_?”

Al principio creyó que su hijo había ido a atenderse con Isshin, tal como éste le contó, y que le había contado lo “malo, desgraciado, cruel” padre que era con él, y claro, Kurosaki, con el estandarte de padre perfecto y amoroso no podía dejar de meterse en las familias ajenas.

La razón por la que Isshin había salido en la conversación carecía de importancia, incluso cómo la discusión fue tomando cada vez decibeles más altos. Uryuu explotó en el momento exacto que tuvo el desacierto de hacer un comentario negativo hacia Isshin.

“—¡ _Al menos sabe cómo tratar a las personas, no como tú_! —Había sido su extraña réplica; pero ni siquiera le había sorprendido tanto que saliera en defensa de Kurosaki, sino la afirmación que le siguió a continuación.

— _Claro, lo conoces tanto_.

—¡ _De manera muy íntima, para tu información_!”

Negó lanzando un suspiro, dejó caer el cigarrillo para luego aplastarlo bajo el zapato, se ajustó el saco y tocó timbre. Esperó unos diez, quince, veinte minutos, aunque Uryuu no era de salir los fines de semana podría estar de compras. Rezongó en silencio, tomó el sobre blanco del bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo deslizó bajo la puerta.

Aunque al otro día, orgulloso, fuera a arrojarle los billetes a la cara, al menos se aseguraba de tener la consciencia tranquila.

Estaba muy lejos de eso Ryuuken Ishida.

Caviló seriamente sobre los pasos a dar; esa sensación molesta no lo abandonaría nunca hasta que no hablara del tema con _él_.

 

**(***)**

 

Kurosaki creyó conveniente, primero, ofrecerle algo para tomar. Uryuu aceptó sólo por tener un poco más de tiempo para pensar mejor las palabras, pero lo cierto es que no podía comer ni beber nada, el estómago le había dado un vuelco y lo sentía revuelto. Isshin volvió con el té, notó que el joven temblaba, dejó la taza sobre la mesilla y se acercó a él tomando entre sus morenas manos el nacarado rostro.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien —le reanimó sin saber qué era lo que estaba mal en el universo del chico.

Ishida se recargó en él, bajó de la camilla donde estaba sentado y dejó que la frente cayera pesada sobre el pecho del hombre. La voz la sentía tomada y el alocado palpitar del corazón lograba hacer más difícil la tarea de tranquilizarse, pero estar junto a Isshin era lo más similar a la paz que su espíritu podía conseguir; pese a todo el panorama negro a su alrededor, en los brazos de él sentía hallarse en un pequeño paraíso personal, idílico, imposible y fantasioso.

Lo era, porque no olvidaba que estar juntos como las parejas convencionales no podía ser más fantasioso.

Isshin le acarició la cabeza, sacudiéndole un poco el pelo y entrelazando luego los brazos alrededor de su espalda, confortándolo en silencio, hasta que no toleró más tanto hermetismo.

—Dime qué pasó.

El Quincy elevó la mirada devastada, posándola en el rostro curioso y preocupado del mayor. Susurró, porque decirlo en voz alta era espantoso.

—Hablé con mi padre.

—Eso me parece bueno —creía comprender por dónde iba el problema, pero prefirió ser optimista—, supongo que estarás enojado conmigo por haber ido a hablar con él y no decirte nada, pero…

—Eso no importa ahora. —Vencido hundió el rostro en el pecho del doctor, llevando las manos alrededor de la cintura para abrazarlo.

—¿Entonces?

—Te enojarás conmigo. —La expresión del chico, cuando Isshin la vio, fue una sentencia.

Ahora entendía bien, pero a su vez no podía enojarse, no al ver el martirio en el que el joven estaba sumido. No quería que se mortificara de esa forma, ya que después de todo la gran culpa la tenía él, porque era el adulto, porque debió haber sido quien frenara todo, quien diera el rotundo “no”. A Ishida no se le podía culpar por ser lo que era: un joven con una vida por delante, con ganas de creer en lo imposible, con sueños, ambiciones y una fuente inagotable de amor para entregar.

—Todo estará bien. —Supo que no, pero le pareció oportuno mentirle, aunque el mismo Uryuu se diera cuenta de la falsedad.

—Bésame —le pidió, autoritario.

E Isshin, quien se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a caer en las redes del menor, ahí estaba de nuevo, correspondiéndole. Un pequeño beso, de despedida ¿y cuántos iban ya? Bueno, ese sí lo sería.

“Se lo dije”, susurró el Quincy temiendo el odio del mayor, pero en cambio… en cambio recibió una de las sonrisas más hermosas que Kurosaki Isshin podía esbozar, y esa también sería la postrema. Intentó buscarle una salida a todo el embrollo, pero desde el comienzo sabía que no existía escapatoria alguna.

 

**(***)**

 

Sus pies lo llevaron ante la clínica. Apagó el segundo cigarrillo consecutivo para luego dudar en tocar timbre. ¿Qué le iba a decir?: “Ey, Kurosaki, Uryuu me dijo que ustedes dos son amantes. ¿Es verdad?”

Sería estupendísimo ir con una pregunta así, porque en tal caso de ser verdad, ¿qué le hacía pensar que su compañero sería sincero?

Podía enfrentarlo con la verdad, decirle que lo sabía todo y esperar a ver qué reacción tenía.

Su dedo estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre, pero una alteración en un reiatsu muy familiar le alertó, y una voz interior le aconsejó aguardar.

Era el padre del chico, podía sentirlo a miles de kilómetros, aún más con un reiatsu tan alterado y fuera de control. Observó la puerta y agudizó la mirada para ver si lograba visualizar algo, pero no… Hasta que se sintió estúpido por estar durante tanto tiempo de pie frente a la puerta de la clínica, husmeando, esperando que la verdad saliera sola a la luz.

Ingresó tratando de no causar ruido y ocultó su propio reiatsu; aunque su hijo fuera experto al igual que él en reconocerlo, Isshin siempre había sido un desastre en el tema. Para cuando Uryuu se percató de la presencia de su padre en los alrededores ya era demasiado tarde.

—Maldito degenerado hijo de puta.

Fue lo que escuchó Kurosaki a sus espaldas, no necesitó voltear para saber a quién le correspondía esa voz. Uryuu se lo quitó de encima y se acomodó la ropa, por fortuna sólo tenía la camisa desabrochada, como si el detalle de estar completamente desnudo o no le importara a Ryuuken: era lo mismo ante escena tan gráfica.

Isshin agradeció en su interior no haber cedido por completo, porque entonces lo que hubiese encontrado Ishida padre hubiera sido una situación más clara y difícil de enfrentar.

Intentó hablar, apaciguarlo, explicarle, pero Ryuuken no necesitaba oír excusas, porque no serían más que pretextos _Shakesperianos_. Frente a sus ojos Kurosaki era un monstruo, un monstruo que se había aprovechado de la soledad de Uryuu, de la necesidad de buscar alguien que lo escuchara.

Pero ¿no era culpa suya en verdad? Por no haberlo escuchado, por no haberle respondido ninguna de sus llamadas, por haberlo dejado a merced de lo que más había querido protegerlo: Un shinigami, ¿por qué estos, siempre, tenían que llevarlo a Uryuu por terrenos tan sombríos? Como la guerra y el amor.

Elevó el brazo y un grácil arco Quincy se hizo presente, bello y refulgente. Y en la punta, una flecha, con un único destino.

...


	3. La cadena del destino

—¿Y qué pasó después? —reprochó Alexia, Himeko variaba la versión siempre que la contaba, pero al llegar al final solía ser siempre el mismo, y esperaba por esa vez escuchar la verdadera.

—Ya saben… —ignoró el gesto cansino de Akane—. Se formó una flecha hecha con partículas espirituales, pero el chico se antepuso y… terminó atravesando su corazón.

—Partículas espirituales —chistó la chica de pelo negro—, ¿estás segura de que era así en la versión original?

—Así me lo contó mi abuela. Y me dijo que el hombre también murió de la misma forma, y que el otro, el padre del chico muerto, desapareció por siempre.

—¿Qué habrá pasado con él? —murmuró Alexia perdida en sus pensamientos, sin poder dejar de mirar la casa.

—Tu abuela siempre cuenta historias muy raras, y habla sola con sus amigos imaginarios—reprochó Akane.

—¡No habla sola! —la defendió con ahínco— ¡Yo también los veía cuando era chica! —No entendía porque de grande ya no podía hacerlo—. Les juro, son como unos duendes, pero tienen otro nombre…

Las chicas comenzaron a alejarse de la casa, el sol había descendido lo necesario para espantarlas, escondiéndose detrás de la derruida casa cuyo cartel apenas profesaba el nombre que en antaño había tenido la clínica; el apellido “Kurosaki” había sido quitado poco después de la muerte del señor de la casa.

La reprimenda que se ganaron ese día sería para recordar, es que ninguna de las tres había creído estar tantas horas fuera observando la casa embrujada, pero lo cierto es que la escuela dio el aviso y las familias iniciaron una exhaustiva búsqueda. Himeko no quiso contar la verdad, sin embargo no tuvo escapatorias.

No sabía bien por qué, pero esa historia en particular, de las tantas que le contaban sus abuelos, era considerada tabú. El “ojii-chan” se enojaba mucho si descubría a la “obaa-chan” contándole, por eso Himeko había aprendido a pedirle a su abuela que se las relatase por las tardes, cuando el viejito cascarrabias dormía la siesta, pero, tiempo después, cuando ya no se conformaba con respuestas fantasiosas que rehuían de la verdad, fue la misma anciana la que puso freno.

Le volvería a contar siempre las mismas historias, salvo esa, por mucho que le gustase oír a su nieta sobre la historia de amor imposible del chico solitario.

Desde ya que esa noche Himeko no tuvo escapatorias y tuvo que confesar a regañadientes dónde había estado toda la tarde, y lo tuvo que hacer frente a sus abuelos. De inmediato los rostros de ambos ancianos se ensombrecieron, tanto que se sintió culpable; pero allí estaba obaa-chan, luego de la reprimenda de sus padres, la anciana la buscó para tranquilizarla con su característica dulzura, y decirle que no había hecho nada malo, pese al enojo del viejo.

—Obaa-chan… —Jaló del pijama floreado obligándola a quedarse—. Obaa-chan, ¿qué pasó con el chico?

—Murió, Himeko… —Volvió a aclararle, sonrisa mediante, su corto cabello encanecido estaba adornado por sus siempre presentes “invisibles”.

—Pero, cuando alguien muere, tú me dijiste —se acomodó en la cama, sentándose en ella— que van a un lugar llamado la Sociedad de Almas.

—Así es…

—Para renacer.

La anciana buscó sentarse junto a la niña, no sin antes cerciorarse que nadie merodeaba en los alrededores escuchándolas.

—Claro, ¿qué sucede Himeko?

—¿Qué pasa cuando alguien no se va?

—Pues… —buscó en su ajada memoria— queda en la tierra hasta que un dios de la muerte se lo lleva consigo. No le temas al nombre, ya te he dicho que son como ángeles.

—Lo sé, pero… ¿y si no se lo llevan?

—Poco a poco pierde el alma. —Palmeó la falda de su nieta con candor buscando no asustarla—. Si tiene algún asunto pendiente, la persona que muere queda atada a aquello que lo retiene.

—Entonces, el chico todavía puede estar allí.

—No, Himeko, han pasado muuuuchos años —río con jovialidad—, seguro que ha reencarnado —sus ojos se tiñeron de añoranza, asintió, reiteradas veces—; seguro que ha reencarnado en lluvia, o en un hermoso dragón. —Siempre tan incoherente la nona. Himeko carcajeó ante las palabras de ella, pero de nuevo su rostro se opacó—. ¿Qué sucede princesa?

—Es que… —se acercó más a ella, sintiendo de inmediato el aroma de su abuela, ese que tanto le gustaba sentir— sé que me has pedido que no vaya, ojii-chan se pone malo cuando lo sabe.

—No me voy a enojar. —La serenó, comprendiendo recién entonces que nunca había hecho caso a ese expreso pedido.

—Siempre que voy a visitarlo… lo… lo siento.

—¿Lo sientes?

La niña asintió con efusividad, seria, casi aterrada, para luego explicarse mejor.

—A veces es un llanto, a veces es un grito.

La anciana caviló unos instantes al respecto, las arrugas de su rostro se agravaron aún más. Podía ser posible, un Quincy al fin de cuentas no era un humano normal, quizás eso había retrasado el proceso de hollowficación.

 Si Ishida había quedado atorado en la tierra por el amor, el dolor y la culpa, y nunca había recibido el Konshou…

—Obaa-chan, obaa-chan.

—¿Eh? ¿Himeko? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Te quedaste otra vez así… ida.

—Oh, lo siento —se puso de pie—, prepárate que enseguida estará la cena.

—¿Mamá y papá están todavía enojados conmigo?

—Ya se les pasará. Menudo susto nos diste, niña.

—¿Ojii-chan?

—Ya lo conoces a tu abuelo, es un viejo quejoso, pero eres su princesa, nunca podría enojarse en verdad contigo.

Himeko era tan parecida a ella cuando tenía su edad, que no pudo evitar sonreírle con amor. Se marchó del cuarto sin dejar de reflexionar al respecto, pero Tsubaki gritándole en el oído que debía hacer algo cuanto antes no era de gran ayuda.

—Claro que sé que tengo que hacer algo. No hace falta que me lo digas.

Su hija negó resignada, ahí iba otra vez su madre hablando sola por los pasillos. A la hora de la cena, con todos ya en sus lugares, faltaba el abuelo, que apareció con la chamarra puesta y el bastón de grafeno.

—¿A dónde va, nono, se puede saber? —Le habló su yerno, tan asombrado con el resto de los integrantes de la familia.

—A dar un paseo.

La anciana sonrió complacida, se puso de pie y caminó tan rápido como sus regordetas piernas se lo permitieron para acomodarle la chaqueta mal ajustada.

—Toma un taxi-triciclo, ¿sí? La calle está peligrosa hoy en día.

— _Tsk_ … quiero caminar. ¡Ya mujer, que tengo la chamarra bien puesta! Dame un beso y deséame suerte.

—Papá, es muy tarde para que…

—¡No soy un niño!

La mujer de largo cabello exótico y anaranjado no acotó nada más, suspiró presa de hastío, sabía que hacerle cambiar de parecer al terco de su padre era tarea imposible.

—Puerta ábrete —pero esta no cedió al pedido del anciano—. ¡Puerta ábrete dije!

—Ojii-chan, está en manual —le indicó la niña.

—Te he dicho mil veces, papá, que cuando la luz verde está encendida significa que está en manual.

— _Psh_ , estas porquerías modernas. ¡Las puertas de antes eran eso: puertas! ¡Y se abrían!

Por la pantalla del omnivideo vieron como el anciano se alejaba por la entrada, con paso tranquilo y el ceño siempre, pero siempre, fruncido, marcando aún más las arrugas de su redondeado rostro.

¿Qué le pasaba a “ojii-chan”? Parecía enojado, triste. No, ninguna de esas, quizás preocupado, ansioso o nervioso. Se fue por las calles maldiciendo su suerte, la mala suerte de haber escogido a una mujer para pasar su vida tan insistente. Es que con ella siempre tuvo el sí fácil.

Se acercó hasta uno de los faroles, allí en las alturas percibió la figura:

—¡Pst, Pssssttt! —llamó con más energía. —El shinigami en la cima del farol llevó una mano al pecho, confundido, ¿el viejo le estaba hablando a él? Acaso ¿podía verlo?—. Ya baja, que me está dando tortícolis. Y sí: te veo.

El shinigami de contextura enjuta y apariencia joven —tanto como en su tiempo tuvo Toushirou— descendió en un salto.

—Esteee —murmuró perdido.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo y me prestes tu ayuda. —El viejo dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, pero al ver que no lo seguían dio la vuelta para increparle—. ¡Ya, que no tengo toda la condenada noche!

—Disculpe, pero tengo que hacer el patrullaje…

—¡¿Cuál es tu nombre?!

—Hiroshi… Kuchiki Hiroshi.

—Ah, un Kuchiki… con razón, siempre empiezo con el pie izquierdo con ustedes. ¿Y a qué escuadrón respondes?

—Pues —se rascó la cabeza, perdido, ¿quién era ese viejito?—. Al… al octavo, señor.

—¿Puesto?

—No —descendió la vista, apesadumbrado—, no ocupo ningún puesto, mis habilidades…

—Ah, ya. No te lamentes, Rukia Kuchiki tampoco ocupaba ningún puesto y ahora es capitana, lo ves. —El chico asintió. El anciano se mostró conforme, el joven shinigami era un “don nadie”, pero con el poder suficiente para ayudarlo.

—¿Podría decirme quien es usted?

El viejo le sonrió antes de responderle.

—Shinigami Sustituto: Kurosaki Ichigo.

Se sentía TAN bien decirlo, aun después de tantos años. La sonrisa nostálgica no se le borró de los labios, y los ojos del shinigami novato se abrieron de una manera que le causó impresión a Ichigo.

—¡El legendario Shinigami sustituto! ¡Sabía que vivía en Karakura, pero…!

—Nunca imaginaste que fuera un viejito decrepito que necesita de un bastón para caminar, ¿cierto?

—No, no quise decir eso —se rascó la nunca, sintiéndose idiota, ¡le estaba faltando el respeto a Kurosaki Ichigo!—. Es que... usted es toda una leyenda… en la academia de shinigami los profesores nos hablan sobre Aizen y la Guerra de Invierno… ¡Waou! Cuando se lo cuente a mis compañeros no van a creerme. No pensé que alguien como usted fuera una persona común, un anciano que veo todos los días cuando va a comprar el pan.

—Ya, que no soy ninguna leyenda ni ningún semi-dios. Y no me arrepiento de nada —ante la extrañeza de su interlocutor, Kurosaki aclaró—: preferí esta vida, en el mundo humano, antes que una eterna en la Sociedad de almas, y no me arrepiento. —Miró hacía la luna. Habían pasado tantos años desde las guerras, que era apenas un lejano recuerdo—. Bueno, ¿vas a ayudarme o tendré que obligarte a los golpes?

—¡Desde ya, dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo!

—Pues, puedes hacer el Konshou, ¿no?

—Claro.

—Perfecto, yo hace décadas que no me convierto en shinigami, si lograría hacerlo no sé con qué fuerzas sostendría una zampakutou. Necesito que me sigas, hay un alma que precisa descansar. —Percibió al joven shinigami caminar a su lado e inició una agradable plática—. Dime, ¿Cómo está el cascarrabias de Byakuya? —El chico casi se horroriza al oír el mote dado al cabecilla de su familia, aunque había notado de todos modos cierto cariño impreso en él—. ¿Renji, tiene algunas arrugas o sigue estando igual que hace cuarenta años? ¡Cielos!, hace cuarenta años que no veo a Renji —Se asombró el anciano, perdiéndose en la espesura de la noche.

El chico le respondió todas sus preguntas, manteniéndolo al tanto de todo en el Seireitei y hasta soltando la lengua contando rumores que entretenían a Ichigo, así, llegaron frente a la casa. Hiroshi percibió un cambio abrupto de emociones, el semblante del anciano se afligió.

—Nunca creí —susurró Kurosaki— volver aquí. —Miró hacia la clínica y habló con voz más clara—. Toda mi vida evité regresar. Desde que pasó lo que pasó, no pude…

—Señor, ¿está bien? —Kuchiki se situó a su lado e intentó sostenerlo, pero el anciano se removió inquieto, era viejo, pero no por eso inválido, todavía podía caminar.

Cuando Ichigo tuvo el coraje suficiente para avanzar y apenas dio el primer paso, un alarido infernal copó los oídos de ambos, penetrando los tímpanos.

—¡Un hollow! —El shinigami se alarmó y Kurosaki elevó una mano tratando de tranquilizarlo—. ¡¿Por qué el sensor no lo detecta?!

—Porque no es un hollow, todavía. —El anciano intentó adentrarse a la casa.

—¡Espere, es peligroso! —Pero silenció cuando el viejo viró de manera violenta y le plantó una cara de pocos amigos. A fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser él también un shinigami, y no cualquiera.

—Espérame aquí, antes tengo que hacer algo. Cuando esté listo, te llamaré.

—Pero…

—¡Dije “te llamaré”, no me hagas repetírtelo, jovencito! —Elevó el bastón y lo blandió como si se tratara del mismo Zangetsu.

Aunque… técnicamente lo era. Un trabajo que Urahara le había hecho especialmente para él antes de desaparecer de Karakura.

Ichigo traspasó la destrozada puerta, tosiendo con fuerza cuando sus pasos levantaron el polvo que descansaba sobre el suelo. Le costó acostumbrarse a la penumbra, se enredó con algunas telas de araña y necesitó usar su bastón para alejar la madera podrida que había comenzado a desquebrajarse.

 

**(...)**

 

La sala, la cocina, la puerta interna de la clínica… Todo le traía recuerdos, algunos amargos, otros alegres y lo vio, cual ángel que era en vida, convertido en plus, encadenado a la casa, situado en cuclillas y con la mirada perdida.

—Estás ahí, renacuajo. —Le causó gracia llamarlo así, pero dadas las circunstancias Uryuu no podía parecerle más chico. Al fin y al cabo había muerto siendo todavía muy joven.

—¿K-Kurosaki? —El plus frunció la frente, aunque lo que estaba frente a él era una masa deforme reconocía ese reiatsu.

—Veo que… no has podido partir.

El semblante entristecido del chico contagió al anciano, tanto que tuvo ganas de llorar, pero en cambio desvió la vista posándola en toda la casa, estudiándola con detenimiento, volvió a dejarla caer sobre quien había sido un quincy en vida.

—¿Me odias?

—Sabes que no, Ishida, no estaría aquí —caminó hacia él, notando que el hueco del pecho no estaba abierto del todo, y ni siquiera las cadenas parecían haber sufrido erosión alguna—. Sí, tal vez lo hice… al principio, pero con los años —suspiró agotado por el ejercicio físico de caminar hasta su vieja casa—, con los años Orihime me ayudó a perdonar.

—Estás viejo. —Le sonrió.

—¿Tienes una condenada idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado ya, Ishida?

—Veo que muchos años.

—Noto que tu cadena no está erosionándose —rememoró las enseñanzas de Rukia y llegó a una conclusión—: Es posible que por tu condición de Quincy haya algo en tu raza que impida la hollowficación, pero no estamos seguros, Ishida… Lo mejor será hacerte el entierro de almas cuanto antes y…

—Perdón —interrumpió desesperado—. Durante todo este tiempo he querido pedirte perdón.

La lágrima desdiciendo la etérea mejilla, de una tonalidad tan espectral como la de todo plus le hizo pensar al ex-shinigami con más convicción que en vez de estar frente a un fantasma, estaba frente a un ángel. Sólo le faltaban alas para completar la imagen.

—Discúlpame. Sé que pedírtelo no cambiará las cosas… Imagino que tú y tus hermanas…

—Ya, Ishida. Disculpas aceptadas, no sigas. No hace falta. —El Quincy asintió con un nudo en la garganta. Observó hacia la salida de la clínica con mirada ensoñadora y parpadeó—. Lo sabías, ¿no? —consultó Kurosaki con una sonrisa, acaparando la atención de Uryuu— Que yo te amaba. —El joven fantasma asintió con tristeza, no tenía caso pedirle perdón también por eso—. No te guardo rencor por lo que pasó —aclaró—, ahora, después de tantos años entiendo muchas cosas. —Respiró agitado, el polvo del lugar y el penetrante hedor a humedad maltrataba sus viejos pulmones.

—Gracias.

Ishida pensó… Encerrado allí tuvo tiempo de sobra para reflexionar. Lo más sano hubiera sido corresponderle a Ichigo, pero le habría quitado así la posibilidad de tener una vida junto a Orihime y una hermosa familia. Después de todo no podía evitar sentirse culpable, Ichigo lo notó y se lo hizo saber:

—No es tu culpa, Ishida. Es hora de que dejas de lamentarte por eso. No fue culpa de nadie, sólo pasó. Una desgracia. Nada más. Y sí, fue duro para mí y mis hermanas: luego de perder a nuestra madre, perder a nuestro padre. Karin no pudo soportarlo, tan fuerte que parecía —se perdió en cavilaciones—; pero, aunque siempre supe la verdad de la historia, hoy en día no puedo acusarte de nada. Me hubiera gustado ayudarte, eso sí. Pero tú nunca te dejabas ayudar.

—Tu padre —descendió la mirada, algo apocado por hablar del tema ante el más afectado—, tu padre me ha ayudado mucho. No sé qué te habrán dicho, pero quiero que sepas que tu padre nunca hizo nada malo.

—Lo sé, no necesito que nadie me lo diga, lo conocía muy bien al viejo. —Le sonrió con la afabilidad propia de un anciano.

—Nunca quise arrebatárselos.

—¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decírtelo, Ishida? —golpeó apenas la cabeza del plus con el bastón.

—¡Auch! ¡Kurosaki! —se quejó frotándose— ¿Es… es? —Señaló lo que lo había golpeado.

—Así es, es Zangetsu.

—¿Cómo?

—El tipo de las sandalias —caminó un poco más para apoyar una mano en la pared, demasiado tiempo de pie y sus piernas se lo estaban reclamando—. Antes de marchar de Karakura, me hizo un bastón con Zangetsu mismo.

—¿Cómo?

— _Tsk_ , me preguntas a mí. ¡No tengo la más pálida idea! Pero como con los años había perdido mis poderes por falta de uso, no quería que Zangetsu desapareciese sin más. De esta forma lo tengo siempre conmigo. Fue recién que recordó a Benihime, pero antes de que pudiera acotar algo al respecto Ishida lo interrumpió con curiosidad.

—¿Urahara se fue? ¿Por qué?

—Pues, era lógico —expresó con gesto de obviedad—. Un hombre que no envejece al mismo paso que los humanos, en un pueblo chico como Karakura, tarde o temprano levanta sospechas. Es nómade ahora, creo que anda por occidente junto a Tessai, Jinta y Ururu. A veces recibo paquetes de él. Actualizaciones de gigai para Kon.

—¡¿Kon tiene gigai?!

Ichigo rió.

—Sí, Urahara le hizo uno con edad cronológica. —Es decir, que envejecía con el tiempo, no lo explicó porque percibió que el Quincy había entendido.

—¿Y ahora, qué hace? —imaginó la alegría de Kon al verse en un cuerpo humano, andando a sus anchas.

—El muy bastardo se casó con Yuzu. ¿Puedes creerlo? —dijo e Ishida rompió en risas muy sentidas, contagiando inevitablemente al anciano, un resquicio de lo que había sido Ichigo en su juventud—. Casi lo mato cuando vino a pedirme su mano.

—Supongo que ha madurado con el tiempo.

—¡No! —Negó rotundo—. Sigue siendo el mismo idiota de siempre, pero… —elevó un hombro sonriendo con cariño— es Kon, aunque al principio me negué, él siempre ha sabido cuidar muy bien de mi familia, ¿y quién mejor que él para mi hermana?

—¿Sado, Kuchiki, Abarai, Inoue? —preguntó pero enseguida se arrepintió, una expresión de congoja pobló el añejo rostro de Kurosaki.

—Rukia sigue igual que siempre, ahora es capitana del decimotercer escuadrón, ya ves: La guerra no mató a Ukitake-san pero sí su enfermedad. Renji lo es del quinto, Ikkaku del tercero —agregó el dato, aunque no hubiera sido solicitado—, y Chaddo —guardó silencio antes de seguir—; ya sabes cómo era él. Un día tomó su guitarra y se fue a recorrer el mundo con tan sólo eso en las manos. En un bar quiso separar a dos hombres que estaban teniendo una fuerte pelea —negó con desconsuelo—; uno de ellos intentó acuchillar al otro, pero el filo le dio a Chaddo en la garganta. Se desangró en cuestión de segundos, no se pudo hacer nada, para cuando nos enteramos ya llevaba muertos varios días. Él no tenía familia así que nos hicimos cargo nosotros del entierro, ¿lo bueno? Al menos ahora descansa en su segundo país, siempre quiso volver a México.

—¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Oh, a ver… —intentó hacer memoria— éramos jóvenes aún, Orihime estaba a punto de dar a la luz. Muchos años, Ishida —concluyó fatigado.

—Tú e Inoue…

—Sí —asintió con una mueca de felicidad en los labios—. Tuvimos una niña, y ahora somos abuelos. Deberías verla a Himeko.

—Creo que la he visto. —De nuevo perdió la mirada, sonriendo agradecido.

—Es igual a Orihime cuando tenía su edad.

—Sí, es idéntica —concordó—. ¿Himeko, has dicho?

—Ajá.

—Dile a Himeko de mi parte que le agradezco —ante el desconcierto de Ichigo aclaró—: Suele venir muy seguido a visitarme y a dejarme flores.

—Mocosa, le he dicho que no se acerque. —Pero no podía enojarse con ella.

—En éste último tiempo se me hizo muy difícil mantener la cordura, pero verla a ella me ayudaba a no olvidarlos. Me acordaba de Inoue-san; luego de ti, de Sado, de la escuela, de las guerras, de los buenos momentos. No me sentí tan sólo, dile eso: Que con ella no me sentía tan sólo, y que no debe preocuparse más por mí.

—Entonces —murmuró Kurosaki—, ¿estás listo? —Ishida asintió con duda, y de inmediato Ichigo asomó la cabeza por una de las ventanas llamando al nuevo adoptado del clan Kuchiki.

—Tengo… miedo, Kurosaki —confesó el Quincy cuando vio al shinigami ingresar a la casa.

—No seas tonto, Ishida —le sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo—. No sé qué pasará, eres un Quincy, tal vez ni siquiera pases por la Sociedad de Almas, capaz sólo volverás a ser parte de seireitei como partícula espiritual, tal vez reencarnes. Lo que sea, será mejor que esto, ¿no te parece?

Ishida asintió.

—De nuevo, Kurosaki: lo siento. —La mueca en sus labios no podía llamarse sonrisa, se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrenatural por no llorar—. Si llego a ir a la sociedad de almas…

—Que sea en un buen distrito —interrumpió el anciano en son de broma para aligerar el ambiente espeso.

—Te juro que no olvidaré nada de esto, aunque olvide toda mi vida una vez que llegue ahí. Te debo mucho más de lo que imaginas.

—No me debes nada, Quincy.

—Y si vuelvo a reencarnar, te estaré esperando…

—No me falta mucho. —Tosió como si ese gesto reafirmase sus palabras.

—Y cuando pase, juro que te encontraré para compartir al menos una amistad contigo. Eso es de lo que más me arrepiento; y no digas que no te debo nada. Me ayudaste, cuando más lo necesité, sólo que no supe ver quién era la persona que caminaba a mi lado, sosteniéndome.

—Con eso me basta y me sobra —cerró los ojos, para luego posar la mirada en el shinigami que ajeno a la conversación permaneció a un costado del cuarto—. ¿Listo?

La zampakutou brilló por el lado del mango, el sello apareció, se acercó al plus apoyándolo en su frente, Ishida le dedicó la última mirada al shinigami que en antaño había sido su compañero de clases, de aventuras, su enemigo-amigo-enamorado número uno. Le sonrió, la más bellas de sus sonrisas e Ichigo pudo ver la paz envolviendo el mortificado espíritu de Uryuu.

Cuando salió de la casa agradeciéndole a Hiroshi sus servicios y sin darle explicación alguna, notó que había comenzado a llover. Elevó su arrugada y temblorosa palma para atrapar con ella las primeras gruesas gotas. Observó hacia el cielo, rogando en su interior que todos los involucrados, sin excepciones, pudieran descansar en paz.

—¿Es esta tu despedida, Ishida?

En la casa de los Kurosaki, Orihime tuve el mismo sentimiento, no escuchó el regaño de su hija cuando la vio salir al patio en plena lluvia torrencial. Podía sentirlo, Ishida se estaba despidiendo. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo hacia la constelación del dragón, miró a Himeko con una amplia sonrisa, y jovial exclamó:

—Ya está Himeko, él ahora es feliz. —La anciana elevó los brazos hacia el bruno cielo nocturno.

El regaño que recibió Ichigo cuando llegó empapado fue antológico. Parecía mentira, más viejo se volvía, sentía que más lo trataban como a un niño, acaso ¿qué podía hacerle una simple lluvia? No dejaba de ser Kurosaki Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto.

Llamó a su nieta, la sentó en la cama y le dio las gracias. No estaba de ánimos para explicarle el por qué, y ya era muy tarde, al otro día habría clases, por eso la acostó de nuevo prometiéndole que le contaría, pero se aseguró al menos de hacerle llegar el mensaje de Ishida.

Sin embargo la niña no lo dejó ir, no podía dormirse, no sin antes oír una de las tantas historias que le narraban sus abuelos. Una de esas que versaba sobre dioses de la muerte, fantasmas, monstruos llamados hollows, partículas espirituales, espadas que hablan, muñecos que sienten y lugares asombrosos en donde la gente parecía no envejecer.

 

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Esta idea nació por culpa de mirar tanto Mushishi, que conste. (De ahí a que pensar en Urahara como una especie de Ginko me cause mucha gracia. Errantes por necesidad, ambos)
> 
> —“U” o “Ame” que es el nombre de Uryuu (Ametatsu es la otra interpretación) significa “lluvia”, mientras que “tatsu” dragón. Por eso final tan fumado.
> 
> —Himeko significa “niña princesa”, comparte el “hime” con Inoue. Akane, Alexia y Hiroshi también tienen sus significados (como todos los nombres).
> 
> —Omnivideo y Taxi-triciclo (obviamente que con un funcionamiento más moderno) son conceptos que le pertenecen a Frederik Pohl. No me apetecía ahondar demasiado en el funcionamiento futurista que plantea Pohl, recomiendo leer sus libros de Ciencia Ficción por si tienen curiosidad al respecto (aunque él tampoco aclara demasiado pero desde ya tendrán la mejor referencia en cuanto a eso).
> 
> —La muerte de Chaddo es igual a la muerte que se cuenta de uno de los personajes en el libro de S. King “El cuerpo”.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Vocabulario_ :
> 
> —Obaa-san: Abuela con respeto.  
> —Ojii-chan: Abuelo con cariño.  
> —Konshou: entierro de almas.


End file.
